Lien entre une humaine et ses deux vampires
by noisette2011
Summary: Sookie sauve Eric et Godric d'une mort certaine. Ils créent un lien d'une puissance inimaginable entre eux trois et Sookie va apprendre à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Histoire à trois où l'amour d'une humaine envers ses deux vampires...
1. Création du lien

**Pour le début de cette histoire, nous nous situons dans la saison 2 de true blood, juste après le massacre dans l'église de la communauté du soleil.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris, bien entendu.**

**Pour les besoins de mon histoire, la scène où la bombe éclate dans le nid se déroule après celle de la mort de Godric, enfin supposé mort...**

**Bonne lecture à vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma première histoire concernant True Blood.**

**Pour le couple principal de mon histoire, il s'agit en fait d'un trio : Eric, Godric et Sookie. Et oui, quand on aime, impossible de choisir entre les deux. lol ^^**

* * *

><p>Sookie se dirige d'un pas sûr vers la plate-forme supérieure de leur hôtel. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la mort de Godric, serait une grande perte pour tous. Il pouvait apporter bien des choses à ce monde. Après tout, de par ses années de vie, il a un point de vue des humains bien différents de ses congénères. Elle reste persuadé, qu'il peut faire évoluer les choses dans le bon sens.<p>

Eric se trouve en haut aussi, il regarde Godric, accroupi au sol, le suppliant du regard de ne pas s'offrir à la lumière...

Sookie s'avance lentement pour leur laisser encore un peu d'intimité. Après quelques instants, elle se rapproche des deux hommes, et pose la main sur l'épaule d'Eric.

- Eric... Le soleil va se lever. Tu ferais mieux de descendre te mettre à l'abri. Je vais rester avec Godric, si tu le veux bien.

Eric se lève lentement et baisse la tête vers Godric avec tristesse.

- Ne sois pas triste mon enfant. Un jour tu comprendras, j'en suis sûr...

Sookie garde la main d'Eric dans la sienne quelques instants et le regarde se diriger vers la sortie en même temps que Godric.

00o00

00o00

Sookie souffle imperceptiblement. Elle se tourne vers Godric et se rapproche de lui.

Celui-ci, malgré ses centaines d'années, sent une odeur peu commune s'échapper du corps de Sookie. Il hausse les sourcils d'étonnement. Cela lui rapelle l'odeur d'une... fée ?

Sookie lui adresse un sourire tendre.

- Godric, il n'est pas encore l'heure que vous nous quittiez ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Vous avez encore de grande choses à accomplir, j'en suis sûre et certaine.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant vous savez, j'ai déjà accompli pas mal de choses dans ma longue vie et je pense que j'en ai désormais fait le tour.

- Non, Godric. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, mais je reste persuader que ce que je vous dis, n'est que la pure vérité. Quelque chose me pousse à vous garder en vie. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour que vous partiez...

Godric lui sourit avec tristesse et se tourne vers le soleil, qui ne devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de ses rayons lumineux, détruisant ainsi Godric.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à me dire ça. Mais je sens au plus profond de moi, que je dois vous croire. C'est inexpliquable, même pour quelqu'un comme moi.

- Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire. Godric, venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. Vous ne devez pas mourir maintenant. Vous avez un rôle à jouer dans la coopération de nos mondes.

- Vous voulez dire nous, je pense. Vous aussi ma chère, avait un rôle à jouer. C'est étrange, ce sont des impressions que j'ai en vous regardant. Nous allons accomplir beaucoup de choses ensemble Sookie.

Sookie se met à rougir devant le regard insistant et pénétrant de Godric. Dieu lui pardonne, mais elle peut sentir la chaleur de son regard l'entourer et pénétrer en elle, comme la caresse d'un amant "Heureusement que Bill ne peux lire mes pensées..."

Godric s'approche lentement de Sookie et pose sa main sur son bras. Celle-ci ressent aussitôt un frisson dès plus plaisants.

- Sookie, vous êtes vraiment une humaine surprenante. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous. Vous êtes unique.

- Merci, Godric. Je pense pouvoir dire la même chose de vous.

- Et si nous allions rejoindre Eric ? Il doit être dans tout ses états.

- Oui, je pense aussi. Allons-y Godric.

Sookie sans même réfléchir, prit la main de Godric dans la sienne et se met à marcher vers les escaliers en tenant Godric fermement. Comme si elle avait peur que celui-ci ne change d'avis et décide de s'offrir à la lumière du soleil.

00o00

00o00

Une fois à l'abri, elle ralenti l'allure et profita de la présence de Godric à ses côtés. En effet, celui-ci se tient le plus près possible de Sookie, mais légérement en retrait. Son torse touchant pratiquement le dos de Sookie à chaque pas, leurs mains entrelacées touchant le bas des hanches de Sookie avec un frottement des plus intimes.

Sookie, n'a qu'une envie, c'est que le temps s'écoule plus lentement, afin de profiter de la présence du vieux vampire à ses cotés.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils atteignent enfin la chambre d'Eric. Eric est assis dans le canapé couleur rouge vif. Il tient sa tête entre ses mains. On peut apercevoir sur le sol des gouttes de sang. Les gouttes de sang provenant des yeux d'Eric. Celui-ci pleure en silence, le deuil de son créateur.

- Eric..., murmure Godric.

Eric se lève à vitesse vampirique et rejoint aussitôt son maître se positionnant à ses côtés. Il le regarde avec tendresse et sourit.

- Maître vous avez décidez de rester ?

- Oui, notre jeune humaine, ici présente, m'a fait changer d'avis. Ne me demande pas comment, j'avoue que je l'ignore moi-même. Mais bon, les choses étant comme ça. Je vais rester parmi vous encore quelques temps, je pense. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma destinée.

- Vous la trouverez rapidement Godric, croyez-moi.

Eric jète un regard interrogateur vers Sookie puis vers son maître.

- Je t'expliquerais Eric, répond Godric aux questions muettes de son élève.

- Bien. Je pense que cette nuit à été assez éprouvante pour nous tous. Je suggère donc, que nous passions tout une bonne nuit, enfin plutôt une bonne journée de sommeil. Je vous dit donc à demain. Eric...

Sookie se rapproche d'Eric, se met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Puis elle se retourne.

- Godric...

Et dépose le même baiser sur la joue de Godric et se décide enfin à lâcher sa main avec regret.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Sookie, répondent les deux hommes avec un peu de surprise dans la voie.

Sookie laisse les deux hommes dans la chambre, se regardant l'un l'autre avec beaucoup de questions trépignantes dans leurs têtes.

00o00

00o00

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la chambre de Sookie.**_

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? s'énerva Bill.

- Parle-moi sûr un autre ton, veux-tu! Je t'ai dis que j'allais sur le toit pour accompagner Godric, pendant sa dernière heure.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de rester jusqu'à la dernière minute. Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais plutôt penser à te reposer.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une petit chose fragile! Après tout ce que j'ai traversée, je pense valoir mieux qu'une petite femme fragile ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un père Bill. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêter d'obéir à une personne. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que Godric n'est pas mort. J'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

Bill s'arrête quelques instants surpris de savoir que Godric est toujours en vie.

- Ah ? Que lui as-tu dis pour qu'il change d'avis ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Bill. D'ailleurs je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais quelle importance, maintenant ? Il est en vie et c'est ce qui compte, crois-moi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr..., souffle Bill de façon à ce que Sookie ne l'entende pas. Bon! Et si nous allions nous coucher?

Bill s'approche de Sookie et commence à l'embrasser avec passion. Mais pour une fois, Sookie n'est pas d'humeur et repousse Bill, prétextant une fatigue trop accrue.

00o00

00o00

_**L'hiver étant là, malgré de bonnes températures. Le soleil se coucha vers 18h30. Il est donc 19h, lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de la chambre de Sookie.**_

Celle-ci se dirige d'un pas lourd vers la porte. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment Bill lui tape sur le système dans tout les sens du terme. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir Godric dans ses pensées et le plus souvent Eric l'accompagne. Cette nuit son rêve était même des plus étranges et il faut le dire sans aucune équivoque...

Sookie ouvre la porte et découvre Eric en tenue de soirée, élégant, sur le pas de sa porte.

- Eric ?

- Bonjour Sookie. Nous faisons une petite soirée ce soir au Nid pour fêter la renaissance de Godric en quelque sorte. Tu souhaites venir ? Nous avons invités ton frère aussi, et bien sûr Bill...

- C'est gentil de nous inviter Eric, répondit Bill avant que Sookie ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Mais Sookie et moi avons décidés de passer du temps ensemble.

- Sookie ? interrogea Eric du regard avant de snober Bill du regard.

- Nous viendrons, Eric. Et si Bill ne souhaite pas venir, je viendrais seule. Merci de l'invitation. A tout à l'heure Eric.

Sookie adresse un signe de t^te à Eric avant de refermer avec douceur la porte. Elle se retourne un air colérique sur son visage.

- Bill Compton, tu n'as pas à décider à ma place. J'ai décidée d'aller à cette fête et je compte bien y aller.

- Mais, je croyais que tu voulais que nous restions ensemble et profiter des bienfaits de cet hôtel.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas pour le moment Bill. J'ai envie d'y aller, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Bill baisse le regard et embrasse Sookie avec fièvre.

- Oui, mon amour. Nous irons si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Merci, Bill.

00o00

00o00

_**A la soirée, dans le nid.**_

Sookie avait fait sensation à son arrivée. Elle avait choisi une robe couleur sang. La robe tombant sur ses pieds, ouverte sur la coté gauche jusque le haut de sa cuisse. Le haut de la robe étant de forme bustier, mettant en valeur les seins de Sookie. Elle était extrémement désirable, au plu grand dam de Bill.

Celui-ci sentait que cette soirée, ne serait pas à son avantage.

Eric et Godric coulèrent un regard charmé vers Sookie pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Et se rapprochèrent à chaque fois, qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient en admiration totale pour cette humaine. Bill avait remarqué leurs regards envers Sookie. Il trépignait de rage intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une scène dans le nid de Godric. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort, sans aucun doute. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que cette soirée se termine. POurtant Sookie, s'amusait comme une folle et ne semblait pas prête à quitter la scène. Elle était désormais en grande discussion avec Godric et Eric.

- Sookie, tu es vraiment particulière, tu le sais ? lui dit Godric.

- Tout le monde me dit cela, mais pourtant je ne suis rien de plus qu'une humaine avec quelques facultés spéciales.

- Aucun humain n'a de facultés spéciales comme tu dis, sauf si...

- Sauf si quoi Godric ?

- Rien, murmure celui-ci.

Même Eric regarde Godric d'un air soupçonneux. Comme si celui-ci savait quelque chose que tous ignoraient.

Au moment même où Sookie s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question; la porte d'entrée du salon s'ouvre à toute volée. Un homme pénètre dans la pièce, ouvre son manteau et appuie sur le détonateur, sans qu'aucun vampire présent n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher.

Un souffle d'une puissance inimaginable se propage aussitôt dans le salon où se trouvent la plupart des vampires. Certains d'entre eux ont le temps de se mettre à l'abri, notamment Stan, Bill et de nombreux autres. Eric et Godric se rendent compte qu'ils auraient le temps de s'enfuir, mais pas de sauver Sookie avec eux. D'un accord commun, ils se jettent sur elle. Et l'entoure de leurs corps pour la protéger de l'explosion.

00o00

00o00

_**Une minute plus tard.**_

Sookie ouvre les yeux et réussit à se rédresser avec quelques efforts vu que les corps de Godric et d'Eric se trouvent sur elle.

Elle s'agenouille et regarde les deux vampires. Leurs corps sont intacts, mais criblès de petites balles. Sookie en extrait une du corps de Godric et la regarde avec attention. Des balles en argent...

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle se met à extraire les balles de leurs corps. Mais certaines d'entre elles sont enfouies trop profondément. Elle pose donc sa bouche sur l'impact des balles et se met à aspirer les balles, les recrachant mais aussi en avalant quelques gouttes de leur sang à tout les deux.

Une fois son travail, elle regarde autour d'elle et aperçoit les vampires du nid la regardant avec respect et fierté. Elle leur sourit.

- Merci Sookie, tu les as sûrement sauvés en leur enlevant les balles. Nous n'aurions pu le faire, la remercia Pam.

- De...

La main de Bill agrippe brusquement son bra et la relève avec rage.

- Non, mais tu es dingue d'avoir fais ça ! Tu as aspiré leur sang, tu as crée un lien avec eux. Tu es vraiment idiote ou quoi, crie-t-il en la secouant sans ménagement.

Sookie commence à avoir peur de la rage de Bill. Celui-ci commence d'ailleurs à lui faire mal en la serrant ainsi. Les larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Soudain, deux personnes reprennent connaissance...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? <strong>

**Le début de mon histoire vous plaît-elle ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience. **

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	2. Pouvoir féerique

**Chapitre 2. Voilà, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi. En tout cas, moi j'ai adorée l'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**En attente de vos commentaires et de vos questionnements.**

* * *

><p>En l'espace de quelques secondes infimes, les deux vampires se lévent d'un geste brusque. Eric attrape aussitôt Sookie et la prend contre elle pour la protéger de Bill. Tandis que Godric se jète sur Bill et le repousse plus loin.<p>

- Dégage Compton. Pour qui te prends-tu à malmener Sookie, comme ça ? grogna Godric en le fixant avec haine.

Bill senti la rage émaner du nid tout entier, mais surtout de Godric et d'Eric. Il fixe Sookie avec un soupçon de haine et se reprend aussitôt. Mais il est trop tard, Sookie a ressenti sa haine à son égard. Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a pu la regarder ainsi.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu regardé comme ça, Bill ? demande Sookie d'une voix presque apeurée.

Bill décide à cet instant, qu'il en a plus qu'assez de cette comédie. Elle n'a durée que trop longtemps. Il n'en peux plus et ne supporte d'être en présence de Sookie. Elle l'énerve plus que tout en fait. Après tout, maintenant qu'il a terminé sa mission pourquoi continuer de faire semblant...

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une humaine stupide! Tu le sais! Tout notre histoire n'a été qu'un simulacre de grande envergure! Tu n'es rien pour moi, même... moins que rien.

Sookie repousse doucement Eric et se rapproche de Bill, le regard triste.

- Comment ça, Bill ?

- Tu n'es qu'une mission pour moi, rien de plus! La reine de Louisiane m'a envoyée à Bon Temps pour que tu tombes entre mes griffes et que je puisse t'étudier. Rien de plus, tu n'es qu'un rat de laboratoire en quelque sorte. J'ai été envoyé là, pour apprendre à te connaître et faire un rapport complet sur toi à ma Reine. J'ai simulé cet amour durant tout ce temps. C'était ainsi beaucoup plus simple de t'approcher et d'en apprendre davantage sur toi et tes soi-disant pouvoirs!

Les larmes viennent naturellement dans les yeux de Sookie. Elle ne peut les réfouler. Sookie ne s'est jamais sentie aussi dupée et fragile qu'à cet intant. Elle qui croyait à l'amour de Bill pour elle. Elle avait remarqué malgré tout, que depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus pareil. Mais bon, elle pensait que cela n'était qu'une passade dans leur couple et que tout redeviendrais comme au début...

Elle avait tord tout compte fait. Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté, comme qui dirait. Mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, foi de Sookie Stackhouse.

- Tout ce temps, tu n'as fait que me mentir, alors Bill ?

Il esquisse un petit sourire victorieux et se met à ricaner sous le regard de tous, ici présents.

- Eh oui, Sookie es-tu aussi surprise que cela, finalement ? Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Même plus que cela, rien que le fait d'être avec toi, me dégoûtais plus que tout. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite humaine. Tout compte fait, avec le temps il s'est révélé que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une humaine avec des pouvoirs particuliers. Mais sans grande envergure, tu ne seras jamais rien de plus !

Sookie baisse le regard, les larmes coulent doucement sur ses joues.

- Arrêtes de pleurnicher. Si ça peut te remonter le moral, faire l'amour avec toi, n'était pas si mal. Même si tu ne vaut pas mes amantes vampires.

Sookie relève aussitôt son visage et fixe Bill.

- Eh oui! Pendant tout ce temps, tu n'étais pas la seule... Loin de là, même...

Là c'est plus que ne peuvent en supporter nos deux vampires. Ils commencent à s'avancer lentement vers Bill. Bien décidés à le réduire en miettes pour avoir briser leur Sookie. Mais celle-ci les arrêtent d'un geste du bras.

- Reculez !

Sans savoir pourquoi, ils reculent tous d'un pas et se mettent derrière Sookie.

- J'espère que ta confession est finie Bill. Car il n'y en aura pas d'autre !

Soudain une bourrasque de vent pénètre dans le salon. Un vent qui souffle de rage et de colère, épargnant tous ceux présents, sauf Bill. Mais les autres peuvent ressentir la force du vent et sa colère qui rugit.

Bill commence à avoir peur. Peur de l'inconnu... Sookie, à sa connaisance, n'est pas capable d'avoir de tel pouvoir. A moins qu'il a vraiment mal jugé le fait, qu'elle n'était pas une humaine comme les autres.

Une rafale de vent pousse Bill dans le couloir et le plaque contre le mur. Il n'a jamais fait face à une telle puissance, auparavant. Il jète un regard et écarquille les yeux de surprise et d'effroi.

Les yeux de celle-ci sont devenues entièrement blancs, ses pieds ne sont même plus posés au sol. Elle avance flottant dans l'air, les traits tirés dans une expression de colère. Elle s'arrète à quelques centimètres de Bill.

Il a les membres figés, essaie de se débattre mais sans succès. La puissance qui le retient contre le mur est beaucoup trop importante pour lui permettre de s'enfuir.

- Tu vas payer Bill pour m'avoir mise en colère.

Sans prévenir des écorchures apparaissent sur le corps de Bill, ainsi que son visage répandant son sang sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il crie de douleur et de peur.

Sookie reprend lentement conscience et se sent remplie de terreur face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle réussit non sans mal à se calmer et relâche l'étreinte qui enserre Bill. Le vent retombe tout doucement. Sookie pose de nouveau pied à terre et regarde Bill. Ses yeux sont redevenus normaux. Elle regarde Bill avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolé, Bill. Et je le pense vraiment. Tu ne vaux pas tripettes tout compte fait. Tu es moins que moi. C'est à dire le néant. Sauve-toi avant que je change d'avis et que je décide de te mettre à mort...

Bill ne demande pas son reste et se sauve en courant à vitesse vampirique.

00o00

00o00

Sookie se retourne vers l'assistance de vampires, qui la regarde avec surprise et respect. Elle réussit à esquisser un léger sourire à Godric et Eric, avant de s'évanouir.

Godric se précipite aussitôt et la rattrape dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Et bien, cela confirme mes soupçons.

Eric se rapproche de Godric et pose la main sur le bras de son mentor.

- De quoi, parles-tu ?

Godric sourit à Eric et donne ses ordres à ses subordonnés.

- Remettez la pièce en l'état et je veux un rapport sur ce kamikaze. Nous risquons d'avoir Nan Flanagan sur le dos, maintenant. Viens Eric, rentrons à l'hôtel, nous devons parler.

00o00

00o00

_**A l'hôtel.**_

Godric couche Sookie dans son immense lit, sur le couvre-lit en soie noir. Il replace délicatement ses mèches derrière ses oreilles et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Repose-toi petite fée.

- Fée ? répète Eric en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, face à Godric.

Godric prend place sur le lit et regarde Eric.

- Oui, une fée. C'est lorsque je me suis approchée plus près d'elle que j'ai pu sentir son odeur... une odeur que j'avais oubliée... L'odeur d'une fée, bien sûr, elle est moindre. Sinon tu l'aurais sentis aussi...

- J'ai toujours trouvé que son odeur était assez particulère. Mais je n'ai pas fait de rapprochement pour autant.

- C'est normal, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas une fée à 100 %. Je pense que son sang a été métissé entre les fées et les humains. Mais ce qu'elle a réussie à accomplir ce soir montre bien qu'elle n'est pas qu'une simple humaine avec des pouvoirs. Elle est plus que cela, beaucoup plus.

Godric pose son regard sur Sookie en même temps qu'Eric. Il détourne alors son regard sur Eric. Celui-ci commence à rougir légérement.

- Que ressens-tu pour elle, Eric ?

- Rien mon maître...

Godric laisse échapper un léger rire.

- Tu oublies que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, mon enfant. Dis moi la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas. Je sais que tu es attirée par elle et jamais je ne mettrais entre elle et toi.

Godric caresse la joue d'Eric et le fixe avec envie.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aucun souci pour partager avec toi, tu le sais. Et je pense que Sookie est attirée par nous deux, même si elle ne se l'avoue pas encore. Quant à nous deux, nous avons toujours eu une relation fusionnelle.

Eric pose sa main sur celle de Godric et lui sourit.

- Ca va être beaucoup pour Sookie, d'avoir deux vampires millénaires sur son dos.

Godric rit et serra la main d'Eric tout en caressant de l'autre, le visage de Sookie.

- Oui, surtout qu'elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle a crée un lien entre nous trois.

- Oui, mais elle a aussi un lien avec Bill. Ils se sont échangés leur sang tout deux.

Godric se mit à grogner, rien qu'à entendre le nom de Bill.

- Ne me parles pas de ce chien galeux. Il n'a pas encore fini de payer crois-moi... Mais le lien qu'il a créer avec elle, s'est rompu. Je peux le sentir. Elle n'est reliée qu'à nous deux.

- Comment est-ce possible ? On ne peut rompre un lien...

- Non, mais on peut le remplacer par un autre. Le lien qu'elle a crée est beaucoup plus fort que celui avec l'autre. Tout simplement, car notre sang, dû au fait que l'on vit depuis des centaines d'années, est beaucoup plus résistant, puissant... Et mélanger au sang d'une fée, il n'en devient que plus important...

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, j'ai l'impression, non ?

- Tu me connais bien, Eric, répondit Godric en regardant celui-ci avec respect. Non, en effet ce n'est pas tout. Je n'étais pas totalement inconscient en fait, lorsqu'elle a aspirée notre sang. J'en ai donc profité pour effectuer un rituel...

- Lequel ? le presse Eric.

- Le rituel de l'union. J'ai clôturé le lien.

Eric se lève brusquement et se met à arpenter la chambre d'un pas lourd.

- Mais c'est... Ca fait des siècles que ce rituel n'existe plus! Il était censé être perdu!

- Je sais, mais je suis l'un des dernier détenteurs du rituel de ce lien. Bien entendu, il n'est pas encore complétement fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'à boire le sang de Sookie. C'est la dernière condition! Ainsi, nous aurons tous bu le sang de chacun.

- C'est tellement ancien, que je ne me rapelle plus ce que cela crée...

- Assieds-toi Eric, je vais t'expliquer!

Eric se rassoit sur le lit et se rapproche de Godric pour écouter attentivement.

- Bien allons-y ! Ce rituel s'apelle : Le rituel de l'union. Généralement, il est effectué entre un humain et un vampire. Pour la petite histoire, il a été créer par Liana Dracul une vampire sorcière qui a vécu au moins 3000 ans avant JC. Cette vampire s'était entiché d'un humain. Bien entendu, il allait forcément mourir de vieillesse. Pour palier ce manque, elle a créer ce rituel. Celui-ci a de nombreuses propriétés.

Mais tout d'abord pour le créer, il faut que les deux parties absorbent en quantité suffisante le sang de l'autre et soit consentante bien entendu. Il faut que les deux parties en ait envie.

Bien, une fois ce lien créé, il permet à l'humain de vivre aussi longtemps que son vampire, sans vieillir mais aussi surtout en ne devenant pas un vampire. Il n'acquiert aucune force, aucun pouvoir, ni le goût du sang. Il permet juste de le laisser jeune pour vivre au côté du vampire.

Bien entendu, ce lien a d'autre avantages, et aussi inconvénients. Il crée une dépendance entre le vampire et l'humain. Si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. Il ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Le vampire se nourrit de l'humain. L'humain ne pourra jamais être transformé en vampire, que ce soit par le créateur du lien, ou par un autre vampire. Il est en quelque sorte un calice pour le vampire. Le vampire peut se nourrir aileurs bien entendu, mais il ne retrouvera jamais le goût exquis de son humain.

Il crée aussi un lien entre leurs esprits, ils sont capables de ressentir avec énromément de profondeur, les émotions, désirs et envies des deux parties. Leurs rêves ne sont peuplés que d'envies, et autres.

Le lien a de nombreuses autres propriétés, mais je l'ai oublié. Je devrais faire quelques recherches, je pense pour retrouver toutes ces propriétés. Ah oui, il y a aussi la distance. Les deux parties ne pourront jamais se séparés trop longtemps. Au début, bien sûr, le temps est très très court entre les séparations. Mais avec le temps qui passe, le lien se détend un peu, et ils peuvent ainsi se séparer plus longtemps. La limite de Liana et de son humain était à peu près de deux jours à la fin de leur vie.

- Ils sont morts ?

- Oui, ils ont vécus ensemble durant 2000 ans. Et finalment, ils ont décidés de mourir ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus rien à découvrir de cette vie.

Eric se perdit dans ses pensées. Godric se rapproche de lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le ramener à lui. Eric lui sourit.

- Bien et nous deux sommes-nous déjà liés?

- Oui, en quelque sorte, mais tu n'as pas encore acceptés. Le sang nous l'avons déjà bus tout les deux. Il ne te reste plus qu'à accepter le lien.

- Comment fait-on ?

- Tu as juste à le vouloir au plus profond de toi-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière argenté sortit de l'abdomen d'Eric pour aller à l'intérieur de Sookie et de Godric. Godric en profita pour faire la même chose, sa boule de lumière alla en Sookie et Eric.

- Bien, il ne reste plus que Sookie pour finaliser le lien.

- Mais tu as dit entre un humain et un vampire. Là on est plutôt entre une humaine-fée et deux vampires.

- Oui, le lien nous surprendra tous, je pense.

Et d'un geste brusque, Godric se jette sur la bouche d'Eric et commence à aspirer avec envie ses lèvres. Eric répond aussitôt et pousse Godric afin de le chevaucher...

Pendant ce temps, Sookie reprend tout doucement ses esprits...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, chapitre terminé.<strong>

**Petit bouton en bas, merci à vous ^^.**

**A bientôt. Je pense poster régulièrement, vu que je suis de nuit.^^ Merci pour vos reviews ^^**


	3. Découverte

**Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir.**

**Allez, place, au chapitre.**

* * *

><p>Sookie ouvre les yeux lentement. Elle a mal a la tête, l'utilisation non contrôlée de ses pouvoirs n'est pas sans conséquence.<p>

- Ca va Sookie ? murmure Eric.

Les deux vampires ont repris leur place initiale pour ne pas émouvoir Sookie davantage. Aprés tout, elle en saura plus qu'assez dans quelque temps. Godric ne veut pas la brusquer. Elle est fragile émotionnellement pour le moment et souffre de la révélation de Bill, sans oublier que la découverte de ses nouveaux pouvoirs doit l'effrayer.

- Si on veut. Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé ?

- Tu te souviens de quoi, exactement?

- De l'annonce de ce ... Enfin, bref. Et ensuite, je me suis sentie tellement en colère que je n'ai plus rien contrôlée. Et j'ai repris le dessus, lorsque j'ai vu le sang de Bill...

Godric étouffe un grognement, et fixe Sookie.

- Ne dis pas son nom, s'il te plaît. Le pouvoir que tu as utilisé, tu le possèdes sûrement depuis la naissance. Mais il devait être enfoui profondément en toi. En sommeil, en quelque sorte. Ta colère l'a sans doute réveillé. Et comme, tu étais soumise à de trop fortes émotions, tu n'as pas pu prendre le dessus.

- Oui, mais c'est un pouvoir trop horrible. Je ne veux pas blesser les gens de cette façon. Même s'il a mérité que je m'énerve contre lui... Je ne veux plus l'utiliser. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne.

Sookie baisse le regard, les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisses les arrêter. Sans plus attendre, Godric et Eric se placent à ses côtés. Eric prend la main de Sookie et la serre doucement entre ses mains. Godric place sa main sur la joue de Sookie, lui faisant relever le visage essayant du pouce ses larmes. Sookie est surprise par la proximité des deux vampires. Et sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, elle apprécie leur présence à ses côtés. Leur présence la rassure et semble l'envelopper d'un cocon de sécurité.

- Ne pleure plus, Sookie. Nous t'aiderons à contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir. Nous te protégerons, n'en doute pas. Nous ferons tout ce que tu nous demandes, murmure Godric. Même plus encore...

Sookie regarde dans les yeux tour à tour les deux vampires. Elle semble surprise de ce qu'elle y trouve. De la sincérité,de l'inquiètude, de l'envie, du désir... pour elle ?

- Vous êtes différents tout les deux. Que c'est-il passé lorsque je suis tombée dans les vapes ?

- Mais rien, voyons, répond Eric en détournant le regard.

Godric rit en regardant Eric.

- Le lien t'empêche de mentir convenablement Eric.

- Oui, merci. Je m'en suis rendu compte. Moi, qui était très doué pour cela. Je ne suis même plus capable de mentir a toi et Sookie.

Sookie arbore désormais un visage plus que perplexe. Godric interroge Eric du regard.

- Je pense qu'elle doit savoir. C'est un changement important. C'est même beaucoup plus que cela. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous trois.

- De quoi parlez-vous les garçons ? De mes pouvoirs...

Eric esquisse un sourire avant de se rapprocher encore plus près de Sookie. Elle ne bouge même pas et à sa plus grande surprise, cloture le cercle pour être au plus près des deux vampires. La chaleur dans la pièce commence à devenir étouffante.

- Oui, mais je pense que tout ça n'aura de réponses que plus tard. Je dois effectuer quelques recherches sur tes pouvoirs avant de pouvoir émettre des hypothèses. En fait nous voulons parler d'autre chose... Je pense que tu as remarquée que nous sommes plus proches de toi?

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Moi aussi, je me sens différente envers vous. Mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer... Pourtant, on dirait qu'il manque quelque chose...

- Oui, le lien n'est pas terminé encore. Sookie, me permettrais-tu de boire ton sang ?

Sookie dévisage désormais Godric d'un air surpris.

- Comment ça ?

- Il faut que je boive ton sang et qu'ensuite tu ne penses qu'à faire un avec nous deux, une sorte de cercle sans fin. Et ensuite, je t'expliquerais tout ce que je sais. Tu as envie de ne faire qu'un avec nous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sookie se sent toute excitée désormais. Elle ne comprend pas trop de quoi parle Godric, mais elle sait que c'est ce qu'elle doit faire pour se sentir mieux. En effet, depuis son réveil elle se sent incomplète et perturbée par tout ceci.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage, Sookie tend le cou vers Godric et serre la main d'Eric. Godric pose alors sa bouche contre le cou de Sookie. Il lèche sa carotide, puis d'un geste sec fait pénétrer ses crocs dans l'artère de Sookie. Il aspire l'essence même de la vie, puis se retire et ferme les deux petits trous d'une léchouille dessus.

Sookie se sent mieux désormais. Elle se sent entière et ... aimée ? C'est une sensation toute nouvelle pour elle et très plaisante, il faut l'avouer. Elle rouvre doucement les yeux et regarde les deux vampires qui la fixe avec envie. Godric se rapproche encore plus près d'elle si s'était possible.

- Dis moi Sookie, tu es avec nous ?

Sookie ne comprend pas trop le sens de la question et effectue un haussement de sourcil pour montrer son interrogation.

- Oui... mais ...

- Le désires-tu véritablement ?

- Oui...

- Alors penses à ne faire qu'un avec nous deux.

Sookie se plie à l'exigence de Godric et se laisse envahir par ses émotions. Elle essaie d'extérioriser ses sentiments pour les deux vampires bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas le but de la manoeuvre. Soudain, une boule de lumière dorée sort de son corps pour pénétrer dans ceux des deux vampires. Sookie écarquille les yeux d'étonnement.

- Mais, que c'est-il passé ?

- Le lien est désormais clos. On ne peut revenir en arrière.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas.

- Bien je vais devoir reprendre mes explications, il me semble, dit Godric en caressant la joue de Sookie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sookie presse davantage son visage contre la main de Godric et laisse échapper un soupir de bonheur. Godric reprend donc ses explications pour Sookie.

Celle-ci est de plus en plus surprise au fur et à mesure des explications de Godric. Une fois celles-ci terminées, elle garde le silence quelques instants.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes...

00o00

00o00

Sans attendre leur accord, Sookie se relève et va dans la salle de bains. Elle ferme la porte et s'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire, prise d'un vertige. Elle qui pensait avoir tout vu... Elle a beaucoup de mal à raisonner, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle en une seule fois. Sa vie ne serait plus pareil, désormais. En plus, liée à deux vampires... rien que pour ellle. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en elle. Elle se sent totalment perdue, à l'abandon dans ce tourbillon d'émotions, et mit son visage entre ses mains.

Elle lève la tête brusquement, tandis qu'Eric s'accroupit devant elle en posant les mains sur ses genoux.

- Tu es perdue Sookie ? murmure celui-ci.

- Oui, je ... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça... C'est trop compliquée pour moi.

Eric baisse le regard avec tristesse.

- Tu n'aimes pas être avec nous ?

Eric se sent désemparé par la réaction de Sookie, sans le vouloir, elle l'avait blessée par ses paroles. Le lien étant désormais fait, leurs émotions étaient reliées entre eux trois. Sookie ressent la tristesse d'Eric et sans se l'expliquer, cela lui fait mal à elle aussi.

- Non, Eric. Regardes-moi. C'est juste qu'il me faut du temps, tu comprends. C'est beaucoup de révélations en très peu de temps. Ma vie va changée maintenant que je ne peux vivre sans vous... Mais... Je sens que je serais très heureuse avec vous deux autour de moi. Il faut me laisser un peu de temps, il me faut m'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. Surtout que je n'aurais plus de vie privée, et qu'il vous sera possible de sentir mes émotions...

Eric se rapproche de Sookie avec un immense sourire.

- Tu verras, ce sera magnifique. Tu reccevras plus d'amour que tu ne pourrais pu en rêver. Nous serons là pour toi à chaque moment de ta vie. Nous t'entourons d'amour, de soutien et de bonheur. C'est sûr qu'ils nous faudra du temps. Pour nous, non plus, ce ne sera pas évident. C'est une nouveauté pour nous également. Mais je suis sûr que nous ne regretterons jamais ce lien, jamais...

Sookie hoche la tête et soupire lentement. Eric approche sa tête de la sienne et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sookie n'a jamais senti autant de passion dans un baiser. Elle se colle à Eric et pose sa main dans les cheveux d'Eric pour pouvoir le coller contre lui. Eric mordille légèrement ses lèvres et pousse pour franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Sookie soupire de plaisir et approfondit leur baiser, leurs langues se mélangeant, se caressant, essayant de dompter l'autre...

Godric passe le pas de la porte et regarde ses deux nouveaux compagnons s'embrasser avec passion. Il sourit à l'idée du bonheur qu'ils vont désormais vivre tout les trois. Sookie stoppe le baiser et pose une derrière fois ses lèvres sur celle d'Eric, puis aperçoit Godric qui les observent. Elle rougit sous son regard. Godric se rapproche et se pose à côté d'Eric.

- Ce ne sera pas facile au début, Sookie. Mais tu n'auras pas à le regretter. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Et nous irons à ton rythme, nous ne te pousserons pas à faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répond Sookie en se mettant à rougir.

L'idée de faire l'amour avec deux vampires lui paraît impossible pour le moment. Mais pas insurmontable...

Sans prévenir, Godric embrasse Sookie à son tour, tout en sentant la main d'Eric caressant son dos. Godric stoppe le baiser, lorsqu'il sent que Sookie commence à manquer d'air.

- Bien, que voulez-vous faire ?

- Je pensais me reposer en lisant un bon livre, dit Sookie. Après les émotions d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas trop envie de bouger.

- Parfait, répond Godrix en se levant. Je dois aller voir le nid quelques instants, afin de m'assurer que tout va parfaitement. Nan m'a déjà contacté, elle nous donne audience demain afin qu'on s'explique sur ce carnage. Je vous laisse, n'en profitez pas pendant que je suis parti, dit-il avec un sourire.

ll se penche et dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sookie, puis celle d'Eric.

Ceux-ci le regardent partir, puis se tournent l'un vers l'autre en souriant. Eric se lève à son tour et tend la main pour aider Sookie à se redresser.

- Bien, nous n'avons qu'à aller chercher mon livre et on revient ici ?

- D'accord pas de problèmes.

Il embrasse Sookie, embrasse sa main et ils prennent la direction de la chambre de Sookie. Celle-ci en profite pour récupérer quelques affaires de toilette, et ses vêtements.

00o00

00o00

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

Godric passe le pas de la chambre et découvre Sookie allongée sous les couettes en train de lire un livre. Pendant ce temps, Eric est allongé en travers du lit, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de Sookie et ses mains massant légèrement son ventre. Godric sourit en les regardant, il n'aurait jamais espéré à son âge, avoir encore autant de bonheur, voir même plus que de toute sa vie.

Heureusement que Sookie l'avait arrêté à temps, il n'aurait jamais pu vivre cela sinon. Et s'aurait été bien dommage, oh oui, bien dommage.

Ils sourient en apercevant Godric et Sookie tapote la place à côté d'elle pour l'inviter à prendre place. Godric se pose aussitôt sur le livre et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Sookie et sa main sur le dos d'Eric.

- Alors comment ça se passe là-bas ? demande Eric.

- Ca va. Le nid a été complétement nettoyé et nous avons fait disparaître les preuves de l'attaque. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça au journal de demain matin. Déjà que Nan est suffisament en pétard comme ça...

- Pourquoi est-elle énervée ? demande Sookie en interrompant sa lecture.

- Disons, que la situation est toujours tendu entre les humains et nous. Et avec le carnage de la communauté du soleil, il a fallu qu'elle fasse jouer ses relations pour éviter que le sujet soit devenu tout publique. Les humains ne pourrait comprendre ce qui s'est passé et reporterais directement la faute sur les vampires. Et, on a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. C'est assez le bordel, comme cela.

Sookie hoche la tête avec compréhension et étouffe un baillement.

- Tu es fatiguée, amour ? se soucie Eric.

Sookie écarquille les yeux en entendant ce petit nom, mais ne dit rien.

- Oui, je pense que le fait d'avoir utilisée mes... pouvoirs, m'ont un peu épuisée. Je vais aller mettre mon pyjama.

Et tandis qu'elle se lève pour rejoindre la salle de bains, Eric attrape sa main et y dépose un baiser.

- Tu peux dormir nue. Nous ne ferons rien...

Sookie se met à rire.

- Bien sûr. Je vous connais un peu mieux que ça quand même.

Et elle retourne dans la salle de bains se changer. Lorsqu'elle revient, les deux garçons sont assis dans le canapé et discute de la situation actuelle, ainsi que de l'entretien avec Nan Flanagan demain soir. Ils se retournent pour voir entrer Sookie et aussitôt celle-ci peut voir une lueur de désir dans leurs yeux.

Elle est vêtue d'un shorty noir avec un débardeur blanc, d'où l'on peut voir ses tétons pointer. Sans attendre davantage, elle se jette sous les couettes. Les deux garçons se lèvent aussitôt et se débarasse de leurs vêtements pour rejoindre Sookie.

Godric garde uniquement son boxer noir. Sookie a le loisir de pouvoir admirer sa musculature. Bien qu'il soit plus petit qu'Eric, il a un torse beaucoup plus important et musclé. De plus, ses tatouages tribal qui recouvrent son corps mettent bien en valeur son apparence physique. Il est à faire damné un saint.

Et quant à Eric, Sookie n'est pas en reste non plus. Grand, un physique plus qu'avantageux. Musclé, mais pas trop non plus. Grand et vraiment très impressionnant malgré le fait qu'il n'est qu'en boxer blanc.

Sookie compare les deux vampires face à elle. Godric représente la force brute, la sagesse, la loi... Il a une très grande prestance qui fait qu'on est obligé de le respecter dès qu'on le voie. Lorsqu'il donne un ordre, on comprend qu'il ne faut pas désobéir sous peine de punitions.

Eric quant à lui est beaucoup plus fougueux, jeune, désobéissant, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Lui aurait tendance à faire peur et a effrayer les gens de par son regard ténébreux.

Pendant qu'elle vaque à sa petite interprétation du caractère des deux vampires. Ceux-ci l'ont rejoint sous les couettes. Eric à sa droite et Godric à sa gauche.

- Hmm. Même en rêve, je n'aurais pas osée, murmure-t-elle en se mettant à rire.

- Réjouis-toi Sookie, c'est bien plus qu'un rêve, c'est réel.

Godric attrape Sookie entre ses mains, lui dépose un tendre baiser et la met sur le côté. Ainsi, elle se trouve dos contre son torse et face à Eric. Celui-ci en profite pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sookie. Godric cale Sookie bien contre lui afin de sentir chaque parcelle de son corps contre le sien, et il pose ses mains sur son ventre. Eric se rapproche de Sookie et entoure ses deux compagnons à son tour.

Sookie se sent bien entre les deux vampires, au chaud, en sécurité... Et oui, et ce n'est pas fini pour elle. Elle a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux review anonymes : <strong>

**Julie : Merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Moi j'aime beaucoup l'écrire en tout cas.**

**Loulou : Oui, moi non plus je n'aime pas Bill. Que ce soit dans la série ou dans les livres. ^^**


End file.
